User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
Hi, welcome to Charmed! Thanks for your edit to the Shax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiccid (Talk) 19:33, 29 March 2009 Precor veneficus From where do you have this text? I can't remember seeing it. Could you show a screencap of it please? Thanks :D TheBook 11:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestion If you changed your username you should probably redirect the old page to this one and move the content from the old talk page to this one too.2Anthony4 13:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown page Hi, the page is known for a few years know. I'll upload the scan of the page and add the text.TheBook 10:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the page: To call Blood to Blood Is there anything else to add? TheBook 10:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Black Heart There are two separate articles on the exact same demon; Haas's partner in episode 8x02, the feral demon Black Heart. One article is entitled Black Heart, the other Black Heart Demon. (If I correctly checked my history page, didn't you start both articles?) I propose we (or someone who can) merge the article entitled Black Heart Demon into the one entitled Black Heart, as I don't believe "Demon" is a part of her name, and make the necessary changes. Please sign your posts using 4 ~ ! I put everything of Black Heart Demon on the Black Heart page and redirected Black Heart Demon so that there is only one page. TheBook 09:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Phoebe's Humanity Spell Hi, I never saw that behind-the-scene's thing or read about it. Where did you? I really would like to see it :) TheBook 21:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Me too! That would be great if you could post that :) I loved Kira! Vanishing Spell I hate to argue with you but first I must ask you to please be respectful to me, we are both working to improve the same site...we're on the same team and I'm sure we have one thing definitely in common (our love for Charmed). Secondly, in regards to the Vanishing page, I didn't mean to come off rude when I edited your page after it had just been created 17 hours ago. I found an article I could improve and I took the chance to edit....it's nothing personal, you're contributions to the site are great! Keep up the good work. Nicknameguy 04:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Spells Wiccid said this the most, he really wants to keep all spells on one page although nobody wants that. I'm not saying he is the only one. TheBook 23:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Several things to say here Firstly, I applad your extension on the section "True Nature" in the article Pearl Russell. Very nice :) Secondly, I'd like to point out I have edited the Warlocks talk page with a new section which you should see. And lastly, why is there a sentence on the Wiccan Rede with the rest of the page being devoted to the principles of witchcraft and the Rule of Three? This is a Charmed wiki not Wiccapedia. If its not mentioend in Charmed then it doesn't really need adding. However it seems a shame to delete all that effort and so I'm moving all the info from "Wiccan Rede" to another called "Witchcraft" a more appropriate title for it all. Besides The Charmed Ones are Wiccan anyway so who gives damn. Howevr, just out of curiousity, why did you add all that stuff, a whim? was it actually mentioned (in books or show)?Wiccid 18:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks I'll break this up for you and tell you why I think the things I do: Quote- Can you clarify as to why you say Warlocks are Evil Witches? Within 178 episodes, several documentaries/featurettes and a dozen+ Charmed books Warlocks are never classified as evil witches. Firstly, Show trumps books, the latter having debateable canon at best (you might want to check Charmed Novels for more information) so you can't base your argument on those. Also, warlocks are never clearly defined from evil witches full stop. We can only define what we infer from the show. Unlike Evil Witches do you see warlocks cast spells for personal gain or possess Wiccan powers that haven't been classified as stolen from witches? The Wicked Witch, the Evil Witch, the Evil Enchantress, the Charmed Ones in the Alternate Reality, Tuatha, Robin, etc etc are always classified as Witches, not warlocks. According to your definition warlocks don't cast spells for personal gain and instead use active powers that they have stolen from witches and have no powers of their own except blinking. Greg Rowe,a warlock, casts a spell to sway his half warlock brother to the dark side and that = personal gain casting (OMG like an evil witch! -_-) The half warlock brother of greg rowe could glamour and he hadn't killed anyone. He had his own power and was still a warlock Also by your definition evil witches never kill other witches: Tuatha would have killed the Charmed Ones (good witches) if she'd managed to get the wand. Robin tried to kill all the witches in the Halliwell Manor with her warlock boyfriend. The wicked witch tried to kill The Charmed Ones. The Evil enchantress tried to kill the Charmed Ones. Hmm this definiton not looking so hot right now... Also as seen in several episodes warlocks are said not bleed, witches are; however this is contradicted even in the first episode when Jeremy, a warlock bleeds. However for several episodes they are said not bleed, Evil Witches bleed, that is how they can create potions. '' I have already explained this mistake in the talk page of warlocks ''Unlike various evil witches, have you seen a warlock successfully steal a witches power by casting his own spell rather than using a witch's book? Ultimately, on Charmed their are two distinctive differences referred to explain witches and warlocks are different species; evil witches cast spells for personal gain & kill innocents whereas warlocks kill and hunt good witches and even evil witches for the one main goal of gaining more active powers; have you seen a witch such as Tuatha or the Stillmans want to kill Good Witches? '' yes explained above, in the part about evil witches ''swap souls with good witches to gain power or eliminate magical threats or cursing them NEVER KILLING THEM, HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 Imara (an "evil witch") only swapped souls with Phoebe because she wasn't strong enough to kill her. In the end she managed to get the Charmed ones to kill Phoebe. Effectively she killed a good witch. Swapping souls was just a necessary intermediary. Face it your definition is massively flawed. Sure it looks good at first but collapses under scruitny. Now mine on the other hand holds water. Please give up Wiccid 17:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Warlocks and Mortals When you said mortals are non-magical beings; you're taking the word out of context;'mortal''' basically means subject to death, having an expiration date, living than dying after a set period of time.......Good Witches, such as Piper, Phoebe and Paige are mortal magical beings, meaning they are ultimately after they live out their life they die; as are most Evil witches, unless entombed like Tuatha, or having the gift of immortality like the Evil Witch in Happily ever after. Immortal means you are not subject to death, you never die, always existing; after renouncing humanity like or becoming a warlock you become immortal - like Bacarra, Anton or Eames, they never aged, always remaining, hence why there are spells and potions to disempower witches, they are to be used to strip an evil witch of her powers; but when it comes to warlocks, they require a vanquish or a curse to rid them of existence or destroying their immortality. Also, when referring to vampires, they are immortal, never dying, always existing.'' In Charmed there are two meanings for it. Usually the girls and other cast memebers use the term to refer to ordinary non magical humans like Victor or Dr. Williamson. Of course its traditional meaning is also "subject to death" as you said. Also, nowhere has it been stated that by "renouncing humanity" you become a warlock and immortal, please stop posting that, its wrong and an assumption hat has no back up. Some warlocks may have stolen the power of immortality, ever think of that? The only warlock that is immortal as far as we know are Familiar Warlocks. An FYI, just because you are an admin doesn't mean your opinion is correct or that its the only one that matters. Everyone is subject to their interpretations of situations, the magical beings presented on Charmed, etc. Opinions and info you provide on characters such as warlocks, P. Baxter, Russell, etc is based on speculation; other info fans provide should not be deleted just because you disagree with it. Unless you actually worked on the series, produced it, etc you don't know that any possibilties fans present are correct or incorrect Trust me, I was arguing like this long before I became an admin, the spells talk page should prove that. I don't know where you got that idea, though I love for you to explain it to me, because I never abuse my powers to win debates. Ever. I'm jst trying to do the best I can to make this a respectable, trustworthy and accurate encyclopedia or Charmed info and debating possibilities (like I'm trying to do with the warlock page) is just what we need to do that. And yes everyone is subject to their intrpretations of situations HOWEVER, soemtimes you can take multiple references in a show and use them to come up with a good, solid theory using logic. That's what I did with P. Russell and P. Bowens forenames and thats what I'm doing with the warlock page. You can also put down alternative theories in a "notes" section or something but apart from that opinions and speculation should be left out of the article unless it is an airtight case. So yeah in some cases I do know wether or not possibilities fans present are true, and I d'dn't even have to work on the show.Wiccid 15:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Screen Captures Hey, I love your screen captures and was wondering where you get them! I assume you get them straight from the DVD however they look so colorful and crisp way unlike the screen caps I grab when I watch the DVDs. So, do you use a specific program?? I'm so jealous! Thank you!!! 02:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wiccid *Hey, don't forget to vote on Forum:Wiccid -- 21:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts Hi there, don't forget to sign your posts (Talk:Super Speed).-2Anthony4 20:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) List of Fonts? I was thinking of adding a list of fonts used in the Book of Shadows. Me and some friends made a list of fonts together and I think it would be great to have it on here. What do you think? TheBook 02:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) The Power of Two Soul Collector Excuse me, but just curious. How exactly do you know that the Soul Collector from season 1's "The Power of Two" portrayed by Brenda Bakke actually goes by the name Charon? Thanks in advance. PacChampion3D-17 08:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) In mythology, a woman named Charon existed who was the ferryman of Hades/Hell who carried souls of the newly deceased across the river that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. On Charmed, the woman guided Jackson Ward while at Alcatraz and told him to jump into the sheriffs dead body to transport himself across the water and free himself from the prison. At the end she then captured his soul after Prue banished him. All similar to Charon, hence why I said her name is Charon and because most of the characters on the show are based on mythological beings. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Theory Section Hello It's MarvinCromwell808 And I have a new Idea for the Charmed Wikia It is to make a section on the site for Theories, Theories of what happens in the future generations based upon the Show, Theories like "Wyatt Has children from an Avatar", and "Chris Learns of Half Elder powers such as Lightning Bolts". Think about it and talk with the other contributors please, Thank you Marvincromwell808 22:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Imaginary Fiends I'm not sure, maybe something like Vicus' minions? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 15:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Bomber demons. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... I think they should be called something like Vicus' demons or something. I'm not even sure they should have their own article. I think they can be mentioned on Vicus' article, maybe under Turned Victims of Vicus?? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they should have their own article either but what would their power be called? I mean, how to describe their weapons? BoS Info No I haven't. They remain unknown unless Brad Kern decides to post pictures of them. --TheBook 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) hey it's me again and i was wondering if you could please help me out with my new wiki thanks! http://supernaturalmystic.wikia.com/wiki/ Marvincromwell808 20:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Pyrokinesis I think that would be a good idea. Not all fire powers can be listed under pyrokinesis, so it definitely needs some work. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Scans I got them from a friend who was lucky enough to get them from the person who bought that 80-pages Book of Shadows from eBay in 2002 or 2003.--'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comics Please stop creating new articles on the Charmed comics, repeating each issue under different names, like Charmed Comic Book No. 1, Charmed Season 9 Volume 1,etc.. All the comics are already listed by their proper titles on the Charmed Comic Guide and have their articles accordingly, even classified under their proper volumes. ChЯisHдlliwell 09:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I won't because you're wrong. That piece which says "again" is part of the summary. Ruditis, who writes the comics, tweeted the real title. If the title was to be changed, he would have tweeted it. Until the actual issue comes out and proves your right, it stays as "Morality Bites... Back". --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I've already went to ten sites, all of them list the issue as "ISSUE 6". Like I said before the "Morality Bites... Again" part is part of the title!! --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I put a temporary block on this page. Like I said, until the comic is published, we leave the title like it is. To avoid all the undoing of each others edits. The issue will be published soon anyways. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Ruditis, who's the writer of the comics, who comes up with the titles, tweets us the titles. The sites who sell the comics don't list them with their the titles. They list them as Issue #1, Issue#2, etc. You don't seem to get that "Morality Bites... Again" is part of the summary, not a title! --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I did not do it because of personal opinion. Don't you people read! I said it was because you kept undoing my edits, even though I suggested to wait. Creating two articles seems unnecessary. Which one would you edit until we know for sure what the title is? Both? That seems stupid. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Spreading lies Could you stop that. I did not lock that article because you didn't agree with my views. I already explained why. So stop posting that I'm abusing my power, I'M NOT! --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) UrDestiny That's what I just did, but give me some time, jeez. And I only try to improve what I see. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC)